sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sedgefall
Sedgefall is a a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. History :Her heart set on being a medicine cat from the moment she saw Violetheart's herbs working to cure her mother, Sedgekit spent all her time inside the medicine den, memorizing the basic herbs before she became an apprentice. She is apprenticed to Violetheart, and the two of them grow very close. :As Sedgepaw, she has an odd ability that allows her to get glimpses of the future, and is mysterious in many ways, leaving her Clanmates unable to understand her at some point. Despite this, she and her sister, Skypaw, are still close, although they are polar opposites personalty wise. When Scorchstar hears of Otterstar's death, he invites Sedgepaw to accompany him and Violetheart to pay their respects to RiverClan. Once in RiverClan's camp, Sedgepaw mutters something about buds, sensing that there is tension on the horizon and it will come to bloom in time. However, she does not say anything about this to Scorchstar or Violetheart, believing it is best to wait. :When Wildheart announces that she is having kits, Sedgepaw studies her, a thought hitting her head, "three, but two." She does not know what this means, and thinks that one of these kits may not survive. She debates on telling Violetheart, but decides not to, thinking that things will take their turn. :She is struck with grief when Violetheart dies, the cat closer to her than any other. For a while, she grieves, but takes her own advice when she knows that wallowing in her suffering would not bring Violetheart back. :She takes on an apprentice, Mallowpaw. Mallowpaw is shy at first, but Sedgefall encourages her to be more confident and believe in herself. The two she-cats work well together and Mallowpaw always looks to Sedgefall for advice when she is troubled, and eventually, she begins to understand Sedgefall's way of speaking when others, such as Scorchstar, cannot. :Day by day, she continues to grow in terms of wisdom, leaving cats to believe that she is wiser than StarClan themselves. This leads to several cats constantly going to her for advice, and she is one of the most respected cats in the Clans. :During the RiverClan and ShadowClan war, Sedgefall continuously left herbs used for healing wounds at the Moonpool, four times a moon. When Dapplestar tells Scorchstar that Sunstar himself had orchestrated the fire, Sedgefall closes her eyes in frustration when Scorchstar breaks his alliance with ThunderClan, and prays to StarClan that things will turn out all right, as it is a dark future that she is unsure she can see. :The brown medicine cat serves as a guide for Echoblossom during her struggle with her feelings for Wolfshadow and her hardships with her Clan leader. When Mallowpaw finds a struggling apprentice on WindClan territory, Mallowpaw convinces Sedgefall to allow her to help her. Sedgefall allows it, and attends her, recognizing the apprentice, Echopaw, as another victim of Dapplestar's tyranny. Remembering Mallowpaw's words about Scorchstar, Sedgefall goes to confront him. Scorchstar is surprised by her appearance, but Sedgefall only leaves him with sentences to unravel - that military might will not be what saves the Clans, but the souls of those who can see the beauty in flaws that will grant them that. She grants Mallowpaw her medicine cat name after, Mallowleaf. :After Dapplestar sets fire to WindClan territory, Mallowleaf tries to go save the precious herbs that she and Sedgefall had grown together. Hawkfire follows her but could not convince her to turn around. Sedgefall accompanies them, and calls for Mallowleaf, but to no avail. The two she-cats are horrified, even Sedgefall, who is so normally composed. Hawkfire collapses of smoke inhalation, and Sedgefall tries to drag her away until she sees a large figure. Dapplestar emerges from the flames, ready to cut down Sedgefall with no remorse. However, Scorchstar comes to their rescue by slashing Dapplestar's cheek and sending her staggering. Dapplestar is shocked as Scorchstar and Sedgefall haul Hawkfire back to camp, using their speed to their advantage. Dapplestar only watches them with cold eyes. :Sedgefall is quiet after it is revealed to the Clan that Mallowleaf had died in the fire, and she grieves in silence for her lost apprentice and friend, while trying to reassure the rest of her Clanmates. She finally understands what "three, but two" meant - that Hawkfire, Redmoon, and Mallowleaf would be born, but Mallowleaf would die before her siblings did. :Sedgefall comes across Shimmerwing patrolling the WindClan border alone. The two of them stare at each other, and Sedgefall sits down. She tells Shimmerwing that there is no hesitation in the way she is patrolling. Shimmerwing follows her lead and tells her that she is the one who has changed now. Sedgefall says that change is nothing to be afraid of, and the only thing that she should fear is being unable to see anything but the path before her eyes. :When Shellfall declares war on Shimmerwing, Sedgefall leaves beforehand, knowing somehow that WindClan will participate. She knows that she cannot bring any herbs with her, as this is the final battle, sealing the destiny for each cat. She sits on the horizon, watching the battle as it unfolds. Scorchstar worries about her when he does not see her in camp, but is convinced by Swiftcloud to aid Shimmerwing. Scorchstar finally states that Sedgefall would be in camp when their injured warriors return, and marches for battle. When Shellfall's side retreats and Shimmerwing is victorious, Sedgefall takes a different path to WindClan territory in order to not come in contact with Scorchstar's patrol. The next day, she is unable to find a sense of Shellfall in Clan territory. She visits RiverClan on her own, telling Shimmerstar that Shellfall's sacrifice had prevented the destruction of the Clans, and that it is up to her to decide what she should do with it. Personality :Seen as an ethereal, mystical, and mysterious being, Sedgefall often says things that take time to decipher, but all the while have a meaning behind it. She has a dreamlike, transient quality about her, and sometimes gives cats the impression that she can see right through them. Gallery Quotes Category:Medicine cats Category:WindClan cats Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy Category:She-cats